The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly, to a structure and method of forming a high-mobility fin in a hybrid fin field effect transistor (finFET) device.
Germanium is a commonly known semiconductor material. The high electron mobility and higher hole mobility of germanium are greater than that of silicon, and make germanium an excellent material in the formation of integrated circuits. Germanium-on-insulator (GOI) structures may be used to fabricate finFET devices, but the price of GOI substrates, and especially strained GOI (SGOI) substrates, may be significantly higher than that of silicon substrates. A more cost effective alternative of utilizing germanium in finFET devices is to form a silicon germanium fin on a silicon semiconductor on insulator (SOI) substrate.